1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an interface for graphical input devices and control points and, more specifically, the teaching in accordance with this invention relates to systems and methods for multiple independent computer inputs generation.
2. Related Art
Multiple independent computer inputs could be created and used to allow users to input and utilize data faster and more efficiently. The value of multiple computer inputs includes increased neuron-pathway development for young users, increased efficiency, reduced repetitive motion and stress injuries, reduced eye strain due to accommodation from keyboard to screen, enhanced navigation (particularly in the case of multiple screens), and the simplification of otherwise complex tasks. Conventionally, the multiple independent inputs are either not created or not isolated adequately.
As should be apparent, there is a need for providing improved methodologies for creating multiple computer inputs. The goal of this invention is to overcome the limitations and boundaries of traditional computer input methodology. Novel methods and systems supporting such a system are described herein.